Woodcarving
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction is a trade skill. You are allowed to learn two (2) trade skills. You can always unlearn the tradeskill by talking to the trade skill trainer. In this way you can learn another trade skill if you like. Summary Trainer & Ingredients: Woodcarver Bob Bubba, Woodcarver Allen Mcintyre Recipes: Carving Assistant Doris, Carving Assistant Nadine How to learn and do # Learn the skill. Talk to the trainers: Woodcarver Bob Bubba in Patrian or Woodcarver Allen Mcintyre in Ipcus # Then you need to learn recipes. You can buy them from Carving Assistant Doris in Patrian or Carving Assistant Nadine in Ipcus. Some recipes are monster drops, this is indicated in the 5th row. Click on the name in this wiki to find you where you can get them. # Double click the recipe and you will learn them. It will state the ingredients, but you can find them later in this wiki as well (see Woodcarving Recipes). # Buy/get the ingredients. Some can be bought from Woodcarver Bob Bubba in Patrian or Woodcarver Allen Mcintyre in Ipcus , but some are monster drops. Click on the ingredients in this wiki to find out where you can get them. # Open your combine bag # Place the ingredients (not the recipe!) in this combine bag. You can place stacks of items (CTRL+drag) for easy manufacturing of a number of items. In this example I used Tailoring Ingredients. Press the Create Button and your item will be created. Drag the item to you inventory. . # NB: if you placed stacks of ingredients for many creations, you need to drag the created item to your inventory after each creation. Otherwise your ingredients do not match the recipe (since there is an extra item) and nothing will be created. # NB: if you placed the correct ingredients but the item is not created, then maybe you forgot to learn the skill or the recipes. Otherwise maybe you forgot to remove the created item from the session before. Woodcarving Recipes Level Beneficial Name Ingredients Where Profit 0 20 Plans My First Lute Light Wood, Wood Finish Natural, Carving Knife Vendor -45 0 20 Plans Wooden Plate Light Wood, Carving Knife Vendor -21 20 35 Plans Mahogany Shield Light Wood, Wood Finish Mahogany, Nails, Woodworking Hammer Vendor -70 25 45 Plans Fire Lute Normal Wood, Wood Finish Mahogany, Carving Knife, Woodworking Hammer Vendor 0 25 50 Plans Wooden Bowl Normal Wood, Carving Knife Vendor -10 35 55 Plans Twisted Staff Normal Wood, Wood Finish Natural, Enchanting Stone Vendor -10 45 60 Plans Polished Wooden Shield Normal Wood, Wood Finish Natural, Nails, Woodworking Hammer Vendor -23 50 70 Plans Strong Lute Normal Wood, Wood Finish Oak, Carving Knife, Woodworking Hammer, Bottle of Glue Vendor -25 50 70 Plans Natural Wooden Sword Light Wood, Wood Finish Natural, Nails, Woodworking Hammer, Bottle of Glue Vendor -10 70 90 Plans Darkened Wooden Sword Dark Wood, Wood Finish Oak, Carving Knife, Woodworking Hammer, Nails Vendor -25 75 95 Plans Masters Lute Dark Wood, Wood Finish Ambrosia, Carving Knife, Woodworking Hammer, Bottle of Glue Vendor -15 75 95 Plans Gnarled Staff Dark Wood, Wood Finish Mahogany, Enchanting Stone Vendor +100 Category:Skills